Arkham Rescue
by Cattyfan
Summary: A slight redo of the Arkham Knight game ending. Batman has always preferred to do things alone rather than ask for help from his allies but this time he has bitten off more than can chew. Jason Todd in an attack of conscience informs Nightwing of Scarecrows' plan and Nightwing decides to gather some allies to save Batman whether the Dark Knight wants help or not.


Nightwing had just watched his mentor leave for the GCPD. They had successfully captured the Penguin and destroyed his weapons supply. Nightwing should have been happy but he wasn't. There was something strange about what Batman said before he left. Now that Nightwing thought about it he now knew it wasn't Batman saying the words to Nightwing it was Bruce saying goodbye to Dick Grayson. As Nightwing he wanted to dismiss the words because he knew Batman always had a plan. However Dick Grayson was worried, he had never seen his adoptive father seem so defeated excepted when Jason had died.

He was debating with himself on whether he should follow his mentor when a familiar voice came from shadows. "Dick?"

"Jason?" Dick was surprised to see his brother appear from the shadows. He had almost thought it was a trick but not many knew his secret identity. "I thought you were dead."

"I didn't know." Jason approached his brother nervously. He didn't know what he was doing approaching Nightwing like this but he felt Nightwing was the only one who could understand. Dick and Bruce weren't on speaking terms when Jason became Robin and when Dick found out that someone else had taken his mantle he was furious not with Jason but with Bruce. Dick had always tried to make time for Jason even if at the time Jason didn't appreciate it. To Jason Dick was always the Golden child the person he could never live up to in Bruce's eyes. "Joker told me that Batman replaced me and I just snapped."

Jason suddenly burst into tears, Dick seeing his brothers' distress put his arms around him. "No one replaced you just like you didn't replace me. Bruce didn't actually want another partner again after what happened but the kid fought tooth and nail to get the position."

"Why?" Jason couldn't understand why someone would willingly put himself in that position. "I did some research on him. He came from a good home and a good family. Why would he want this life?"

Nighting was surprised that Jason did the research. Detective skills weren't really Jasons' strong suit but he did know the streets and was a great asset in that respect. "Tim would tell you that Batman needed a Robin. He was different man when you were gone, there were times it looked as though he was going to cross the line and he probably would have if Tim didn't stop him."

"I'm not sure what the line is anymore." Jason admitted sadly. "I've made so many mistakes and now both Tim and Bruce are in danger because of me."

Nightwing was now more worried than ever. He knew Scarecrow was threatening the city but Batman wouldn't share the particulars. Nightwing had planned to let Batman handle it but something in Jasons' face told him that this was bigger than he realised. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Jason told Dick everything about Scarecrows' plan to wear Batman down by forcing him face all his enemies in one night. Along the way Batman would be infected with fear toxin which would make the Dark Knight doubt his worth as a crime fighter. With Batman weakened physically and mentally Scarecrow had planned exposing Batmans' identity to the media and would inject him with a final dose of fear toxin.

Nightwing couldn't let that happen. He had decided to help Bruce whether he liked it or not but first Nightwing needed help. Scarecrow wanted Batman to lose faith in himself so he had to bring someone who had faith in him. Red Hood was at his side asked, "Do you think she'll help us?"

"She'll probably make a big song and dance that she won't get involved but if Batman is in danger like you say she won't refuse." They had found her at the Botanical Gardens where Poison Ivy supposedly made her last stand against Scarecrow. "Catwoman."

"I'm in no mood to play with you guys right now." Catwoman said kneeling in front of a wild flower to pay her final respects to her dead friend and sister. The last time the Gotham Sirens had been together they had parted on bad terms. Ivy had lost her patience with Selina and Harley believing that their devotion to the men they had chosen was making them weak. Catwoman went out of her way to prove that wasn't the case and rejected Batman again for what she had thought would be the final time. It certainly had seemed that way when she saw him at the orphanage when the Riddler had used her as bait. Batman was all business tonight and no light hearted flirtations was going to work on him this time so Catwoman decided to leave it alone. However Selina couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Batman and judging by the look on Nightwings' face he had noticed it too. She couldn't see the other mans' face under the red hood but she could tell by his tense body language that something was wrong. "Whose your friend?" Catwoman turned to ask Nightwing.

"You may remember the second Robin." Hoping that Selina wouldn't make a comment about Jasons' supposed death knowing that Jason was struggling to come to terms with it.

Thankfully Selina chose not to comment. "This night is full of surprises."

"We didn't come here to catch up." Red Hood said impatiently, "We came here because Batman needs our help."

"Batman made it very clear he didn't need my help." Catwoman had told Batman to call her if he needed anything and he threw it right back in her face. Catwoman of course expected this but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"You know Batman never asks for help even when he does need it." Nightwing said persuasively. "Batman thinks he's got this handled but I'm telling you right now if we don't help him there will be no Batman anymore."

This caused Selina to pause. She had just lost one of her best friends she can't lose him too. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Nightwing, Red Hood and Catwoman entered the elevator to the secret bunker in the movie studios. Red Hood had his arms fold not liking this plan one bit. "I still don't see why we need her help." He spat.

"Look I may be good at breaking and entering but even I can't break into Arkham Asylum undetected without knowing the proper layout." Catwoman explained, "Harley does, not only has she worked there but she's escaped from that place more times than I can count."

"Let's not forget that you're only one in the rogues gallery to never go to Arkham." Nightwing said lightly.

"I didn't fit the profile." Catwoman tapped her claws impatiently almost willing the elevator to reach its destination faster.

"That's not the only reason." Nightwing smirked, "I seem to remember being sent to several parking lots to ' _hunt for evidence_ ' whilst Batman ' _dealt_ ' with you."

"He did that to you too?" Red Hood enquired.

"Can we stick with the task at hand please?" Catwoman was grateful to finally leave the elevator. She would quite happily put up with Red Hoods' anger at working with Harley than have both boy wonders teasing her any day.

The big challenge was getting Harley to cooperate. She had been locked away after her confrontation with Batman involving Jokers' blood. "Hey whiskers, so B man has finally got you under his thumb."

"You needn't talk Harley." Red Hood snapped. He remembered seeing Harley get beat up by Joker numerous times. It had been an unpleasant reminder of his early childhood. The Joker noticed how much it had upset Jason seeing this and decided to do it more often. Jason had tried to appeal to Harley for help but she would do nothing. Slowly but surely Jason began to lose sympathy for her which Joker found amusing.

Nightwing seeing that things were going to escalate decided to get to the point. "We need your help sneaking into Arkham."

"And help B man." Harley smirked, "Not a chance."

"That's such a shame and here's me thinking you would want to keep Jokers' memory alive." Catwoman said looking at her claws casually. Both Nightwing and Red Hood had no idea where Catwoman was going with this but allowed her to continue, after all she did know Harley better than they did.

"What do you care about Mister J's memory?" Harley snapped from inside her cell.

"Nothing," Catwoman answered honestly, "personally I don't care if Jokers' legacy dies and it will if Scarecrow beats Batman." Catwoman then approached Harleys' cell looking directly into the blonds' eyes. "Just imagine it years from now when people will ask who was Batmans' greatest adversary? Do you know what their answer would be?"

"It'll be Joker of course." Harley answered confidently. "No one could get under B mans' skin like my puddin."

"Oh sure they'll say that now, but if Scarecrow beats Batman tonight what then? Your precious puddin will be forgotten and it'll be all your fault." Catwoman knew that was a lie but she knew Harley wouldn't stand for her puddins' legacy to be ruined and judging by the look on Harleys' face it seemed Selina's words had the desired affect.

"Nu uh." Harley said petulantly.

"Ya huh. "Catwoman smiled. "If you'll help us beat Scarecrow on the other hand, he'll go right back to being a nobody and your Mister J can remain being Batmans' greatest foe. Now wouldn't that make puddin happy?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harley smiled knowing that Joker didn't like being upstaged especially by Johnny Crane. "I'll do it for Mister J."

Both Nightwing and Red Hood didn't like Harleys' reason for helping but if it got her onside then it was good enough for them. Nightwing opened the cell, "Scarecrow is planning on broadcasting Batmans' secret identity to the world."

"He can't do that!" Harley exclaimed, "Mister J says that'll ruin all the fun."

"Right." Nighwing looking uneasily at Red Hood knowing that it was taking a lot effort for the young man not to attack Harley right then and there. "First we need to stop that broadcast. The obvious choice is to cut the power feed but we know Arkham has many backup generators to keep inmates from escaping."

"You'll need the main generator that's underground near Crocko's older lair." Harley informed.

"We'll need to split up." Catwoman suggested, "Harley and I will go after the generator whilst you two go after Batman."

"What makes you think that we can trust either of you two to get the job done?" Red Hood snapped. Although he trusted Catwoman to a certain extent he didn't like Harley being added to the mix. He worried that Catwomans' loyalties would be divided between her friend and Bruce.

"You can't but you don't have choice." Unfortunately they knew Catwoman was right they were running out of time and allies. It wasn't just Batman and Robins' lives at stake, it was everyone attached to Bruce Wayne. If Batmans' identity was exposed everyone who was close to Bruce Wayne will come into scrutiny. They couldn't afford to fail.

* * *

Harley and Catwoman were walking through Killer Crocks' lair on Arkham Island. It was the best way to gain access to the underground generator. Harley nervously followed Selina, "Are you sure the cops didn't drop off Crocko in here?"

"For the last time Harley," Catwoman groaned, "Killer Crock is safely caged up in the GCPD. Nightwing and Batman apprehended him tonight."

"I'm not sure if I trust Bird Brain." Harley huffed stepping onto another raft. "It could all be a trick to get us eaten by old Scale Face."

"Don't ridicules Harley," Catwoman reasoned stepping onto the next raft trying to ignore the smell, "Batmans' main rule is don't kill. They're not going to feed us to Killer Crock."

"I don't know Catty, that red hooded one doesn't like me." Harley said looking nervously into the water. "I can tell that guy would love nothing more than to put a bullet in my brain."

"You can hardly blame him after what the Joker did to him." Selina thought but never voiced. She had no desire to listen to Harley justify Jokers' actions and she knew no matter what Selina had said Harley wouldn't be convinced. Now that Joker was dead he seemed to have an even bigger hold over Harley. She had completely forgotten about the cruel things he did to her and focused on the good times they had together. Not that Selina would consider them to have any good times together, Selina was certain that half of these moments Harley made up or imagined as a coping mechanism. However Catwoman didn't have time to dwell on it, they had made it to the doorway to the exit of Crocks' lair. "Well it looks like you can stop worrying Harley we made it." Catwoman flipped her goggles down to look for a weak point in the wall. "Have you got any of your toys with you?"

"What do you think?" Harley smiled holding up an explosive jack in the box.

* * *

In the main hall Nightwing and Red Hood had watched as Scarecrow made his grand speech about how he was going to unmask Batman. Batman didn't look well, the toxin had took its' toll but he didn't look scared, in fact he had a really creepy smile on his face which both Jason and Dick found disconcerting.

They had both seen Bruce's file of the Joker blood that had been distributed throughout Gotham and the effects it had on people. Bruce had been looking for a cure and thought he had found it in Henry Adams but Henry had kept his Joker nature well hidden. Henry had Jokers' ability to manipulate people and from what Harley had told them he had used that ability to manipulate Batman into thinking that he himself had been affected like the others by the Jokers' blood. Henry hadn't been the key to curing it, Batman was, Freezes' cure had worked, Batman was immune but because Henry had hidden his condition well he was able to access the results and switch them to make it look like he was the key to finding the cure. Batman would have known this if he had informed Tim of his concerns and allowed him to help. Instead he carried this burden on his own and thanks to Scarecrows' fear toxin he was beginning to believe that he was affected by Jokers' blood.

Scarecrow was about to turn to Jim and threaten Robins' life when the lights went out. Nightwing turned to Red Hood and said, "It looks like the girls came through. You owe me a pizza when this is over."

"I'm just glad Scarecrow has stopped talking." Red Hood muttered pulling out his weapons.

"Remember the rules." Nightwing said looking at the guns Jason was holding. Dick Grayson had used guns in his day job working for the police force but it didn't mean that he liked using them and he always made sure that the shots he fired were none lethal. However after considering what Jason Todd had went through Dick couldn't be certain if Jason would do the same.

"No killing." Jason didn't like it but if he wanted to have a chance at redeeming himself in his families' eyes he had no choice but to adhere to their rules. He shot the gun that was aimed at Robin out of Scarecrows' hands and Nightwing zip lined down knocking Scarecrow to the ground. Red Hood followed as Nightwing restrained Scarecrow. Some of his former men had come in to help Scarecrow but Nightwing and Red Hood were ready.

As Nightwing and Red Hood were fighting some of the Militia guards Gordon attempted to free Batman but Nightwing stopped him, "He's been infected with a heavy dose of Scarecrows' toxin. He's more likely to attack you than the guards. Let us handle it." However it was more easily said than done as more of the Militia guards came flooding in.

Fortunately for them Harley knew a short cut out of the power room and to the main hall. "See Catty I told ya we could make it in time if we blasted a few of the walls down." Harley smiled swinging her bat at a nearby guard. "And it looks as though the party is just getting started."

Catwoman swung her whip knocking the guns out of the guards' hands and commented to Harley, "We really need to change your definition of party." Jim was really confused, the last time he checked Harley was out for Batmans' blood and now she appeared to be helping him. The tide of the battle appeared to be turning in their favour when Selina had noticed that Scarecrow had somehow managed to get out if his restraints and was approaching the injured Robin with his needle like hands. "I don't think so." Catwoman cracked her whip using it to restrain Scarecrows' wrist.

Jason saw this and grabbed Scarecrows' other wrist and turned needles onto Scarecrow himself. "I think it's time for a taste your own medicine doctor."

"Ooh nice one Hoody." Harley clapped with glee as she watched Scarecrow succumb to his own fear toxin. The fight was over.

Catwoman looked at Batmans' face in concern. He was barely aware of what was going on around him anymore. "Will he be alright?"

Nightwing was checking up on Tim then he looked in Bruce's direction, "He'll be fine once we'll get the antidote into his system."

Catwoman nodded then turned to Harley, "Come on Harley. We'd better go before more cops show up."

"Wait your leaving?" Red Hood couldn't understand, did she care more for her psychotic friend than Bruce.

"I believe Batman is in good hands." Inside Catwoman wanted to stay by Batmans' side in his time of need but her own fears of being rejected again got the better of her. "Besides I can't actually help him from Black Gate now can I?" Selina also had to help Harley, losing Joker had been a struggle for the blond but Selina didn't know how Harley would cope now that Pammy was dead. Harley needed all the help she could get and Selina was willing to give it to her.

* * *

The three brothers agreed to watch over Bruce as he made his recovery though Tims' shift was a lot shorter as he was recovering from his own ordeal with Scarecrow. Dick sat by and watched as Bruce had slept recovering from the toxin. The amount of toxin in Bruce's bloodstream made it difficult to produce an antidote. They had to give Bruce the antidote in small doses gradually to allow Bruce's own immune system to fight it off.

Dick was furious with both Alfred and Barbara for not telling him of his mentors' condition. Barbara tried to tell him that Batman had ordered them not to but Dick wasn't having any of it. As far as Dick was concerned Bruce wasn't in his right mind even before Jonathon Crane attacked and they should have informed him of the full situation which led to Tim insinuate that Dick wouldn't have come to help them anyway since he was so resentful of Bruce. Oddly enough it was Jason who broke up the fight stating he couldn't believe that the so called Bat Family had fallen so far. Both Tim and Dick were ashamed to admit it but Jason was right. Before no one had to ask anyone for help they were just there. Bruce may have complained about them sticking their nose in but they knew he didn't mean anything by it. They knew Bruce didn't like to admit that he needed help so why did they believe him when he said he could fight Scarecrow alone.

Dick was pondering this when saw Bruce regain consciousness. He notice Bruce try and get himself up but Dick stopped him, "Easy Bruce, we just flushed a lot of toxin out of your system. You need rest."

"Scarecrow?" Typical Bruce always more concerned with the mission than his own personal health.

"Already taken care of. Me, Jason and a few others helped." He didn't want to mention Harleys' assistance just yet because he knew Bruce would try to drag himself out of bed again.

"Jason came back?" Bruce said hopefully. Bruce was still angry at himself for believing Jokers lies and being unable to save Jason.

"He stayed with you for few hours whilst you were in recovery and whilst he wasn't doing that Alfred was spoiling him by baking his favourite tasty snacks." As mad as Jason was at Bruce he couldn't stay mad at Alfred, especially if brownies were involved.

"He'll need more than a few snacks to help him recover." Bruce muttered.

"The same could be said about you." Dick stated.

"I don't need any help." Bruce glared hoping that Dick would drop it but this time Dick wasn't going to allow it.

"Then what was the point in building this team in the first place?"

"I did it so you can help yourselves and find a focus for your anger." Bruce answered. He never planned on bringing kids into this life but they were so insistent.

"Well I am angry. I'm angry at Alfred, Tim and Barbara for lying to me for you. I'm angry at you for not asking for help but most of all I'm angry at myself for leaving you all behind." Dick cried. He almost lost his father tonight and most likely would have done if Jason hadn't informed him of what was going on.

Bruce placed comforting hand on his sons' head, "You were growing up, being your own man and I've never been prouder."

"I'm glad that you think so but it doesn't mean you're off the hook so easily." Dick tried to smile, "If I tried to pull what you did that night as Robin you would have had me help Alfred polish all the family silver as punishment and then ground me for a month."

"One of the perks of being a parent is you don't get grounded." Bruce said dryly.

"I can't ground you but Alfred sure can and Oracle has locked all your suits." Dick smirked at his mentor.

"But who'll take care of the city whilst I'm stuck here?" Bruce couldn't believe his own family had grounded him.

"Well you certainly didn't think of that when you were going to allow Scarecrow to unmask you." Dick said folding his arms.

"I was heavily under the influence of fear toxin." Bruce argued, "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"We know, that's why we want you to take a break and don't worry about the city we've got it handled." Dick got up and made his way to the door to inform the others but before he reached the door he turned to Bruce, "I would contact Selina if I were you she's been terribly worried. Even if she's a lot like you and would never admit it."

* * *

Selina had invited Harley to come and live with her for awhile. Understandably Harley was upset to learn Poison Ivy was dead. Selina was at first worried that Harley would try to blame Batman as she did for the Jokers' death but it looked as though Harley didn't have the energy to. Harley became more scared of losing Selina as well and insisted on helping Catwoman get her own back on the Riddler for using her as a hostage by breaking into his hideout and stealing his money. It wasn't the most stealthiest job as Harley was always a wild card but somehow they had managed to pull it off. They had walked away from Riddlers' hideout two very rich women.

Selina had decided to use some of her own share to hire a decent therapist to help Harley not one of those lunatics masquerading as therapist in Arkham. Selina believed you would have to be a lunatic to want to work in that place. From Harley trying to earn fame by studying the Joker making herself loony in the process, to Jonathan Crane who became so obsessed with his research that he became one of them, Dr Young who was experimenting on inmates to make some monster formula and Selina could never forget Hugo Strange who worked with the asylum warden to build Arkham City. Selina was definitely going to get someone decent to help Harley with her problems.

Nightwing had informed Selina that Batman was awake and was on his way to making a full recovery. Catwoman tried to act indifferently about it but a push from Harley encouraged Selina to express her gratitude. Selina was even more surprised when she received a note from Batman to actually meet him with no masks. After much deliberation and much pushing from Harley she agreed to meet.

If Selina was surprised to find Bruce Wayne sitting at her table she didn't show it. Bruce observed, "You don't seem shocked."

"I'm not a complete idiot Bruce." Selina stated, "I've had my suspicions, I just thought I'd be polite and wait for you to say it."

"I've been told I have trust issues."

"Try living with an ex-therapist analysing your issues twenty-four seven." Selina said dryly.

"I've heard Harley was living with you." Bruce commented.

"Is this why you invited me to make sure Harley's not causing trouble?" Selina wasn't happy; she should have known that was what he was worried about.

"No." Bruce admired Selina's protectiveness over her friends. It was one of the many things he liked about her. "Don't you think if I thought for one second that she was causing trouble I would have done something about it by now?"

"No one has seen much of the Batman recently. It's hard to tell." Selina observed Bruce more closely. He looked fine physically but mentally she wasn't certain. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Selina," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by what he was about to tell her, "because of my own reckless behaviour regarding Scarecrow the kids decided to ground me."

This caused Selina to laugh, "Your own Bat Kids grounded you. Though I suppose it was fair considering you were acting like an idiot where Scarecrow was concerned."

"I had been heavily dosed with fear toxin." Bruce argued repeating his excuse.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I offered to help you and you refused." Selina countered.

"I seem to remember you offering a lot more than help." Bruce smiled and reached over for Selina's hand remembering when she offered a night in a hotel with her.

"Don't think you can use that playboy charm on me Bruce." Selina teased leaning closer to Bruce, "You're going to have work a lot harder than that to get into my good graces."

"I can't wait." Bruce couldn't wait and kissed her. Bruce may never ask for help but knew that there were people there for him regardless and for first time since before the death of his parents he didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
